


Promising My Enchantress

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awful day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promising My Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, wow crap 3 days I haven't written for myself a comfort story so here I am finally writting this for me. I need Lokitty so here he is. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy

I had never felt more drained in my life, I cried one time too many lately. I just needed some comfort and reassurance.

As I got in bed I felt something dip next to me, I turned my gaze to the pillow next to me and saw Loki cat.

"Cat Eyes" I sighed drained as he turned into his human cat form.

"Sweet Enchantress, I'm so sorry you're upset" he whispered.

"It's not your fault, darling" I said in a quiet voice.

"Come here my love" he said opening his arms.

I snuggled into his arms as he kissed the top of my head, I felt good to just be in his arms.

"I am here my Enchantress, I'm promising you it will be alright" he said softly.

I kissed his heart and hugged him tightly.

"I'm here now" he said soothing as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

I believed him when he said all will okay, after all he's my hope.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
